


Maestro of Miracles

by manyface



Category: Crypt of the NecroDancer
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 00:22:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/manyface/pseuds/manyface





	Maestro of Miracles

The souls of her machines will never die.  
She makes eternal life from twists of wire,  
And blesses every artificial eye  
That rises from the innovator's fire.

They see the truth, those beings, never dead -  
Brought close to human reflex, human pain.  
She feels no dread, and calculates instead  
A method to transmute a corpse's brain,

A way to change the world, reanimate  
The lost, the children sleeping in their graves -  
They're dreaming still, it never is too late  
To show, through science, how the world is saved.

Do not play God, she's warned, and so she plays  
A symphony, instead: it is her right  
To make electric deities her own way.  
Her laboratory, drenched in holy light 

Is home to stars; the heavens are brought down  
When ghosts sing hymns again, pure and awakened.  
She is the final miracle - she's found  
A way to recreate the once-forsaken!

...

A cemetery twitches with the stench  
Of carcasses that move, and a young girl,  
Skin drained of blood, desires to avenge  
Her beating heart. She craves the unchanged world.


End file.
